skaylatranscriptsfandomcom-20200215-history
February 20, 2007
Kayla: Steve! Kayla: No, no, no, no, no. Steve: Baby, I'm so sorry. Kayla: No, no, no, don't come near me. You just stay back. Stay back! Stay back! Steve: No, no, no. [ Sobbing ] I was dreaming. I was dreaming. Wells was in my face. He was torturing me. Kayla: You were looking right through me. Steve: It wasn't you. It was him. Kayla: He's not here. Steve: He is here! He's in my head! Aah! Kayla: Oh. Oh, baby. Baby, baby. Baby, baby. Steve: Kayla. Kayla: What? Steve: I remember. I remember the words he said. Kayla: What words? Steve: "You're one of us now." Kayla: What? Steve: One of us now. Kayla: "You're one of us now"? Are you sure that's what E.J. said? Steve: Yeah. Do you remember, the doctor put me under hypnosis, took me back to that room? Kayla: You told me that E.J. Tortured you there. Steve: That's right. Well, that's what he said to me. "You're one of us now." Kayla: Why didn't you tell me sooner? Steve: I didn't want to scare you. I-I broke out of the psyche ward and went after wells. I confronted him. And I -- and something happened to me. I... I don't remember. Wait. He said something about Stefano chose me. Kayla: Oh, my god. Steve: Baby, what's happening to me? What's wrong with me? I could have killed you tonight. Kayla: No, unh-unh, unh-unh. No, no, no, no, no, no. You know what? We are gonna get you help. We're gonna get you help. Steve: There's no help for this. I'm better off dead. Kayla: Don't you say that you'd be better of dead. Don't you say that. Don't. Steve: I hurt you, Kayla. Kayla: No, unh-unh. You stopped yourself. Steve: Yeah, this time. What about the next time? What if I can't stop myself? Kayla: You will. Steve: How can you know that? Kayla: Because whatever they did to you...we're gonna undo it. Steve: It's impossible. Kayla: So, what are you saying? You give up and E.J. Wins? Steve: No. What I'm saying...is what you already know is true. You're not safe with me around. I'm a danger to you. Kayla: No, you're not. You would never -- Steve: But I almost did. And I swear to you, Kayla, I will kill myself before I lay a hand on you again. I swear I will. We're gonna get you help. Steve: Kayla, that's not gonna happen. Don't you understand that? No one can help me. Kayla: Look at John black. Look at him. He was one of Stefano's pawns, and he got married. He had two kids. Steve: He never got his memory back. He told me that himself. He's been -- he's been looking over his shoulder his entire life. Now look where he is. He's in the hospital in a coma. He's got a target on his back. Now, how can you tell me everything's gonna be okay? Kayla: Well, at least talk to Marlena. Steve: Marlena can't help me, Kayla. We both got to face it. I'm not gonna get any better. We both have to face that. Kayla: We don't know that. Steve: I thought I was strong enough to beat this, but after what happened tonight... I don't think I can. Kayla: I want to call Bo and Roman and I want you to tell them everything that you just told me. Steve: No, it won't do any good. Kayla: Come on, now that we know what's going on, we need to do something about it. Steve: I'll tell you what you're gonna do. You're gonna call Roman and Bo. You're gonna report what I did and press charges against me for domestic violence. Kayla: What? Steve: As long as I'm in jail, I can't hurt anybody, Kayla. Why do you think Wells dropped the charges? He wanted me to hurt you. God forgive me, I almost did. Kayla: No, no! Steve: Yes, you're gonna do it. You're gonna do it right now. Steve: Come on. Kayla: No. I will not do it. I will not call my brothers and tell them that you assaulted me because that is not what happened. Steve: Yes, it did. I could have killed you, Kayla. Kayla: But you didn't and you couldn't because you are the kindest, sweetest man. Steve: Stop it. Kayla: Stop what? Loving you? I'm sorry. I can't do that. Steve: You're not gonna die for me. I'll tell you that right now. Kayla: What are you doing? Steve: I'm going. Kayla: Go -- what are you talking about? Steve: I'm leaving you, Kayla. Kayla: What? Category:2007